Alsius
The cold and icy realm of Alsius lies in the north-western part of the world. Alsius is made up mostly of snowy mountains and frozen terrain. It is inhabited by the Dwarves, Nordos and Utghars. The people of Alsius are referred to as Alsirians. History The Dwarves had originally lived in a land beyond the northern seas, but they were forced to escape their native home when Smirraz, a mythical snake beast appeared. Unable to fight the beast, the dwarves fled south in the hope of starting a new life. Emperor Gash Gur'rent led his people to the northern areas of what is now the Alsirian Empire, and immediately, they encountered the Nordo human tribe. The two races engaged in a brief war, but shortly after, the they realized that they had similar goals and forged a strong alliance. On their journey further south, they met the Utghars, who joined the alliance and brought their natural affinity for magic with them. The three races formed the Alsirian Empire and built Imperial City as their capital, Montsognir City as their southern foothold and several more settlements in the surrounding regions. Trade and smelting industries flourished, and the Alsirian people thrived. However, the war between the elves and the Igneos soon began, and things started to change for the worse. At first, Alsius decided it would not take part in the affair and maintained its neutrality. This would not last long, though - as the war raged on, it escalated into a broader conflict, bringing the fight into Alsirian territory. Villages and markets soon became battlegrounds and everyday life became hard and dangerous for Alsius' citizens. This matter greatly worried the emperor, who decided to intervene. Together with his royal guard, he ventured into the war zone, hoping to find an elven representative to talk to. Unfortunately, he and his guards were caught in a crossfire between Igneo and Syrtian forces, and the emperor was killed by a stray arrow. Enraged by the death of their empire and anxious to find new lands to conquer for their ever-expanding population, the Alsirians finally joined the war on no side but their own. Although the Igneos were defeated and reduced to a shadow of their former selves, the Alsirians still have a hatred for the elves - both Syrtians and the newly established Igneans - and have declared war on both. Reasons for War Following the death of Emperor Gash, the Alsirians now feel hatred and rage at the Igneans and Syrtians who they feel were responsible for his death. With more border villages and settlements being endangered by the elves' reckless combat, Alsius believes that the only way to keep their people safe is to dismantle both Ignis and Syrtis. In addition, the Empire's expanding population calls for an expansion of their borders, and Alsius is also aiming to conquer lands for their people to make use of. Lastly, there is also a very strong racial hatred between the Dwarves and the Elves. Culture The Alsirian Empire values strength and honor, particularly in combat, above all else. Alsius has a strong martial tradition; Utghars, Dwarves and Nordos are all formidable warriors, and the armies of Alsius put great emphasis on their front line combatants. The citizens of Alsius also have a love for fine ale and aren't particularly religious, focusing more on inner strength than any deities. They do, however, believe in a great beast called the Winged Wolf - the defenders of Alsius believe that this deadly creature watches over and protects them in battle. Ironically, the legend of the Winged Wolf originated from the Empire's enemies, who believed that the Alsirian army charging at them resembled a great winged wolf. The annual tradition of dressing up as a winged wolf eventually developed. Alsius, as an empire, also places great importance on trade and craftsmanship, with the dwarves being the greatest blacksmiths in the world, and the nordos being master woodcrafters. The Cross Water Trading Company is one of the most powerful organizations in Alsius, but as a result of this, Alsius' steadfast defenders also fight a battle against corruption and sabotage from within. Organizations The Alsirian Empire has several non-military organizations to aid both the war effort and the every day lives of its citizens. These are often mentioned or involved in quests. *The Cross Water Trading Company handles both commerce and crafting. *The Guardian Shadow is a secret branch of the Imperial Guard which maintains a vigil against corruption, sabotage and infiltration. *The Order was a branch of the Alsirian Army which was focused on locating and acquiring powerful rune stones; however, it was secretly being manipulated and controlled by a malevolent being of immense power. It was eventually disbanded when the manipulation was discovered. Races *Nordos *Dwarves *Utghars *Lamai Settlements *Montsognir City *Birka City *Gokstad Port *Hopstad Town *Rottersvall Village *Skolheim Village See Also *Alsius Quests *Syrtis *Ignis